My Stubborn Boy
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Avery is a girl who has lost all hope in the world but one night she chooses to wish upon a star, they never come true but this is the magic world right? Anything can happen. Avery got her wish answered in the most bizarre way.
1. Wish Upon A Star

**Disclaimer: ****: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my two OCs: Avery Lorelei and Elora Belle._

**My Stubborn Boy**

**Chapter 1: **Wish Upon A Star

I'm seated on the window ceil in my large bedroom, I'm seated with one foot tucked under my other while the other one is dangling from the window's ledge. I don't quite mind if I fall, you want to know why? Perhaps it's because I know no one will miss me. I'm a lost cause and no one talks to me. At first people used to whisper their insults and keep them to themselves. But it's worse nowadays. They say it to your face. They insult you; they trip you in the halls and don't even pretend it's an accident. I'm resilient and always say 'it's okay' when I know no one is even listening to me. I may blame which ever parents gave me resilience.

Oh that's right, you don't know who I am, or why I don't know _which _parents gave me that 'skill', And when I say _skill _I mean it's not even a quality to be resilient. It only makes it easier for someone to just walk all over you. But I do have to mention my temper...that is something no one really likes to be in the middle of it. I'm embarrassed to say it's even apart of me, it's another one of my many flaws.

But back to the part of who I am and why I'm even sitting here contemplating if someone would miss me or not if I fell. Oh and by the way I must say my name is Avery. Not really a pretty name or even a _girl _one, right? I can already here you guys going over it in your head about how unappealing it is. But isn't it normal? My parents must have been lunatic s for even considering naming me Avery and giving me this horrible appearance. I should find them and tell them how bad they made my life for giving me up.

Oh that's another thing about me, I'm an orphan and go into this school because it's the only one that seemed to realise I was a witch. I despise Muggles; maybe it's because of that stupid Muggle Orphanage attendant person. She was the cruellest woman I have ever met – No, perhaps Madam Mezzarati is the cruellest. But the point is my parents gave me this horrible appearance, stupid brain that never stops thinking, I always over think, which may be my problem. I don't know, and this unhealthy obsession I have with Potions. I don't know about this one either, it may be because I loved to cook and they are similar? But it doesn't matter to me.

Everything about me is practically wrong, I've been told that many times from the other girls...

"_How is she even a student here? There's no Veela in here blood and if there even was...that's not even possible anyway. But look! She's hideous! She's a nerd and everything about her is wrong!" They are whispering about me again. They don't even try to hide it. _

"_I don't know!" The other person says, "She's too revolting to even be here. At least the ones who aren't Veela are still pretty, but __**her **__no way does she fit the criteria." I nearly balled my eyes out right there..._

But Of course as always I stood up and held my head up high and walked off. I ignored them, it's not like I'm letting tem win right? I'm just not giving them the satisfaction they wanted.

I shake my head out of the very thought of them. They're bullies, every single one of them. And people say Veelas are kind? What a load of bullshit! They don't even have a kind bone in their body. They're pure evil, mark my words they're. I may be over exaggerating a little. But you should see them in action. Though I have never had an interaction with Fleur Delacour, but let's keep it that way shall we?

I remember today, Delacour passed and didn't even look at me. Perhaps she is the meanest? And the thing that is going to kill me the most is not even being acknowledged. I hate being singled out, (If this is some trait on one side of my parents' genes, I will be having my revenge, bloody cowards! And that counts because they just gave me up without a second thought! They left me on the side of the road! Lucky some...Muggle, I still hate muggles! ...Saved me.) But my point is that I'm a 'freak' okay, I was a freak when I was living in the orphanage (which I still do during the summers) But it's not because I'm a Witch, they have no idea. They only know I'm weird and I brew weird things in the shed, my sanctuary I like to call it.

But I'm not a _normal _witch according to Dunellen, Livia Dunellen.

_It was a normal sunny day and I was seated underneath my favourite oak tree, reading my favourite book: __My Ravenclaw Pride__. It was a great book my __Elora Belle__. I had no idea who this girl is but if you flipped the book over and on the side of the hard cover it stated who she was and what she did. _

_Elora Belle (Parker, but known only form her maiden name) is a wife and mother of her beautiful daughter and handsome Husband. A writer for some names such as The Prophet and The Quibbler. Her talent is envied among the wizarding world._

_But the thing that really caught my attention was the way she was standing in the picture. Her side face to the camera and the book in her hand, clearly showing the title __My Ravenclaw Pride__ on the front as she gave a side smirk towards the camera. She only slightly shifted in the picture, her smirk either growing our faltering during the time sequence the picture has. _

_I wasn't sure if all witches in America, Brittan, or English-speaking countries all had a smirk like that. Okay it may look weird if I go to a French school but my favourite book is an English book. But it comes in French, Italian, Greek and Irish. Which it clearly states were the languages she could speak. But after reading the French version and the English version, I have learnt both languages and Italian (Because English and Italian are her first languages) I was curious as to why she loves Italian a lot more than English, so I checked it out and I've learnt all the words practically. _

_Did I mention I was a fast learner? Probably not..._

_But the point is today was a normal Saturday, a quiet and perfect looking day. A day you actually believed no one would come for you. Come to hurt you, I'm only Fourteen, why did she have to stand above me as if she knew she was blocking my light and I could not read, even if I could, I was not going to make myself look more of a nerd. So I closed my book and gave her a fake wide smile. _

"_Hello Dunellen, how is your day going?" I silently prayed I didn't lash out at her, not just yet, at least. She looked at me and shook her head. "Can I help you?" She was glaring at me because I was using English. I loved to annoy her like this, but of course. I might as well just start in French._

_"__**Dunellen, je peux vous aider**__?__"__ I repeated my last question to her in French._

_Perhaps she was a little daft when it came to English she glared at me and shouted at me about saying some horrible insult in English to her. She said 'English' with the most disgust she could muster._

"_**Anglais**__!" Was what she repeated over and over in disgust, it was beginning to annoy me._

"_**Vous savez, Gabbie, elle n'est pas normale...**__**"**__ I shake my head at her, which was one of the worst insults I could have. No not 'Ugly' or 'Hideous' or 'Stupid' or those normal insults that hurt. But that did, that one did. 'Not Normal'. I've always had a urn to be normal and here I was being told the exact opposite. Why can't I be a Muggle like my parents?_

It would have made life easier, god that was only a year ago. But it hurt; I never wanted to be called such things. I felt I was normal, once you are witch you belong somewhere, right? Wrong! I belong no where apparently.

Where am I? Why am I here? Is this some test given? I don't know who I really am. I just have this ridiculous name, Avery Lorelei. Why couldn't my name be Lorelei? And _not_ Avery! But that's right my first name sounds like a last name and my last name sounds like a first name. Really, someone is trying to kill me!

I'm sure my father hated it as much as I do though. Look al these girls have the entire Wizard adapted last names or normal Muggle names. I searched through Files and stuff, 'Lorelei' doesn't exist, so my name is in fact Muggle. But I doubt he liked it as much as I do.

So here I am sitting here with the very same book: My Ravenclaw Pride. You know, Hogwarts sounds fun? It really does…Apparently its perfect there, according to Elora, its perfect.

I'm still staring around the grounds. My room is one of the higher ones and it's pretty dark in this hallway. Not many have their dorms up here, the ones that do don't sleep up here. Maybe it was because of me? I don't mind.

I love the way you can see the moon through my window. It gives a moonlight glow to my room. I have curtains yes, but why use them while you can stare at the moon most of the night? It's full and beautiful.  
You can see the stars form here, there's quite a lot.

I let a smile grace my lips as I stare at the beautiful sky, the grounds are just as beautiful. But I know deep down that this isn't what my life if about and what's it's leading to. My life isn't meant for something big or small, something that is totally a mystery for me.

That's when my eyes land on the shooting star. I close my eyes eagerly and scrum a bit in my spot. But I am aware that I may fall. But I couldn't care less. I thought about what I really need, and I'm finally being selfish.

_I want something nice, good? Lead me to my future. Help me….Ummm.  
I wish that…._

I open my eyes with a smile as I stand up and walk over to my bed. I smile at the welcoming bed. I know something is waiting for me in the next day. I'm excited to see if my wish comes true or not.

**A/N: **_Thanks to those who read through it. This is just about Avery and why she needs this wish to come true and this wish is undisclosed for now. And if you like this story review and tell me so, I may not update unless I see someone actually likes it or not. And Good Night to those who are still up! (Good morning/Afternoon to those others.) Eli xx _


	2. Purebloods And Muggles Alike

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my OCs: __Avery Lorelei__ and __Patrina Hernandez__. (Also in the last Chapter there was: __Livia Dunellen__, __Gabbie__ and __Elora Belle__)_

* * *

**A/N: **_A Big thanks to __**NinjaTickles**__**, **__she reviewed and I just wanted to say thanks.  
This Chapter is dedicated to you. :) I hope you like it. – Eli xx_

* * *

**My Stubborn Boy **

**Chapter 2: **Pure-bloods And Muggles Alike

My eyes fly open as I suddenly feel a rush of ice cold water on me. As I look around I spot her,Patrina Hernandez. She's smirking down at me holding up a white bucket (ah, explains why I'm wet and cold...)"Get up, you lazy ass." I look at her and growl, it doesn't exactly work because not all my senses are back just yet. I'm still half asleep.

I'm not exactly thankful that she can speak perfect English, but as it happens she can. So my brain is now here working extra slow to work out what it means. Once I work it out I'm too lazy to reply in English so I reply in French. "**Pourquoi Hernandez?**" She just looks at me and pulls my covers off. I'm still drenched and I'm colder now! "**Chienne.**" I mutter and she just scowls at me and walks towards the door.

"**Soyez descendre les escaliers en dix minutes.**" Oh so I have ten minutes now? What! This is stupid. I get up and look at her; I give her my best glare. I'm not really a morning person, so I guess this glare isn't all for one thing. Oh and it's funny when Hernandez knows. She'll only scoff and say something; she'll stick her ugly nose in the air and walk away. This is exactly what she does, because that's her. She's a Pure-blood; all Pure-bloods do that don't they? They stick their ugly noses in the air and scoff, trying to look superior. I don't give a fuck about what she thinks. I don't care that I'm a Mud-blood. I'm proud, (Not 'Cause I'm related to Muggles, annoying pieces of shit. I'm proud because of other reasons) to be a Mud-blood, the down side is where I'm related to _them_.

It doesn't matter of course, I'm just glad I'm not a Pure-blood. That would be slightly horrible, no that would be torture, complete and utter torture. How do others do it? Elora's a Pure-blood and she's nothing like them. She's not the one to rub it in your face when she's right or that's she's a Pure-blood and she's better than you. I know she's better, she has talent. I don't have any skills or anything I'd call a skill.

But I don't need skills to get by right? I'll figure something out. Always have.

I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out an old pair of jeans (there only have a few holes), but I get by. I walk towards my bathroom and close the door behind me. I slip out of my close and get into the shower. I've got maybe 6 minutes tops to have a shower, because I have to go down all the stairs to meet Madam Mezzarati. And you don't want to be late for _her_.

After my shower I got dressed and hurried down the stairs. I pushed my wand into my back pocket as I ran down the stairs.

"No running! Madam Mezzarati will hear about this!" I cringe at the voice of Hernandez. I slow down, (just in time too, I nearly tripped) before stopping completely. Madam Mezzarati is standing there with a satisfied smirk. "Good morning Ms. Lorelei." I give her a wide and fake smile, "You to Ma'am." I know we were speaking in English, but she was having fun with my torture, I haven't even eaten! The sun is barley up! She has to be mad, but then again you don't have to be if you are trying to make someone have no fun at all!

"**Jeune femme! Tu me feras conna****ître le respect!**"

I roll my eyes at her, she must have seen because her eyes glow in a dangerous way.

"**Manque de respect envers vous fera gagner plus de ****détention****! Et pas de repas un mois!**"

"**Oui,** **désolé****, madame.**"

"**Bon.**" Madam Mezzarati started and I could just guess what she will be saying after that. "**Maintenant, vous pouvez parcourir ces planchers propres. Vous avez environ une deux heures et 20 minutes de les faire accomplir. Parce que les étudiants seront à venir d'ici là.**"

"**Dois-je me faire comprendre?**" I nod towards her and then all of a sudden she gets a sadistic smile. It makes my stomach do a flip (and no not in a good way, I know she has something planned and I know it will be something horrible). "**Donne-moi ta baguette Mme Lorelei.**" I had when she commands me to do something, I gap at her because of what she has just asked (if you could call it that) of me.

I won't, I will not give her my wand! I will not! I look at her and anger flashes through her cruel dark blue eyes. "**Maintenant**!"

I look at her fearfully; I'm nothing without my wand. I'm practically a Muggle or a Squib if I don't have m wand. I can't protect myself if the occasion shall arrive.

I just decide if I don't want to give her a reason to start getting physical. She really is a bitch and I aint lying when I say so.

I reluctantly hand over my wand. I know it makes me sound so...cowardly? Afraid? I don't know, but I've always been the one to save my own skin, and if this keeps me form getting hurt she can have my wand for two hours and 25 minutes, it's a while. But I won't have to endure torture.

She smiles satisfactorily and then walks away. I look down at the ground and I notice she's summoned a bucket and one of those brushes? This is going to be torture itself!

So I started scrubbing the floors, I hate this but I guess this is what she calls 'Detention' I think it's fair, but being called almost every morning for 'detention' isn't fair. I don't see what I've even done wrong?

Nevertheless I better get started, I should be done in time, and if I'm lucky I'll be done early.

Just then my stomach growls and I groan as I realise theres still a lot to do. I'll have to remind her that when I finish it will be in fact breakfast and she is entitled to give me breakfast.

**A/N: **_If any of you wish to know what these words (the ones in __**bold**__) actually mean you can go to Google translate. _

_Also I'm giving a few insiders on her life here before she moves of course. Tell me how many of these kinds of chapters you want, the ones about her life here, to help you work out why she hates it so much. _

_I hope you liked it. _

_Any suggestions on how to make it better? _

_Reviews pretty please?_

_Eli xx ("Ely")_


	3. Last Straw

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my OCs: __Avery Lorelei__ and__ Arabella Jazmine Scott__ and __Livia Dunellen__. (Also in the last Chapter there was: __Patrina Hernandez__ and __Madam Mezzarati__)_

**A/N: **_Don't worry we shall be seeing _

_Hogwarts, hopefully, soon. _

_I hope I'm not boring you before we get to the _

_good parts! I hope not... _

_Without further ado! – Eli xx _

**My Stubborn Boy **

**Chapter 3:** Last Straw

_CRASH! _

I jumped backwards a step or two, nearly making me fall of the railing. I know people are up now, but aren't they eating at Breakfast? God...It gave me a heart attack! What was it though? I looked over at the other end of the hall, (because I don't know how, but I managed to do everything I was told, just a little more, and I'd be done, and I'd get breakfast...Yum). But shouldn't Madam Mezzarati let me go now? I haven't eaten in at least three hours! Well...actually if you count I had breakfast at 5 last night, it's actually been longer! So I have a right to be starving...

I decided to stand up and look over the railing; sure enough Arabella Jazmine Scott is on the ground, with the water from the bucket around her in puddle. Now you may wonder why we say her whole name that's because she's named after her mother, which means we have to refer to her as her whole name. Stupid. But Purebloods are like that. Also her "friends" call her Jazz, stupid also, alas; I cannot change what they call her.

Right now I just want to run away, I close my eyes ready for her screeching scream, which will hurt my ears. She's such a princess. What if I did run away? No one is really going to miss me anyway; maybe they'd miss their favourite game: Make fun of Avery. Or they'd miss having someone endure punishments, or someone that cleans up the floors because well, no one is letting the house-elves help. I'm stuck with it anyway. No will miss _me_.

But nothing comes, as I had previously suspected, nothing of the sort. It's actually a low growl, and it coming from in front of me. I think the low growl just said, "**Stupid girl, quoi pensiez-vous en laissant le seau dans le couloir! Stupide!**" I don't say anything; I just stand there frozen, because I know just how that is. No it's not Scott, it's...Madam Mezzarati. I'm such a wimp I don't tell anyone, I don't even fight back, which you should never do! By the way!

"**Ouvrez votre Lorelei yeux!**" I nod slowly as I slowly open my eyes, to be revealed with a Scarlet-faced Madam Mezzarati. "**Beuacoup mieux!**" I nod a little to her. "Finished?" "Yes, Ma'am." I said, I can feel myself trembling as much as my voice is right now. She nods and turns around to walk off.

"So...Can I have breakfast...now?" I ask hesitantly, but she turns around with a glare. "For what happened to Miss. Scott, no." She turns to leave once more but _I'm_ not finished. "But I want my breakfast!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" I can't let her win, a part of me wants to nod shamefully and bow my head, but the other wants me to yell as loud as I can. I can't have her win, so I go with the other half. "Why?" I sound calm and collected, and my face should be unreadable, I hope.

She turns back around and her face has positively gotten redder, or maybe purple? "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Actually I asked: Why?"

That's it. I'm in for it! I turn around and run straight up the stairs, she's screaming, or whaling, whatever you want to call it, but no words are actually being said. I jump over the remaining steps and run as fast as I can go. (I know Madam Mezzarati isn't very fast, and I am at least fast), she's running but she's failing. You can't really run with your robes, now can you?

I smirk at her before looking forward again. I continue the run away from her. She soon gives up, and I stop to catch my breath. Long black hair falls in my face, and I blow it away, but it only falls back in my eyes. Fuck these curls can get annoying, which parent gave me them? They aren't very appealing and neither is my oily black hair. I shake my head as I hear people coming, damn students are out now!

I was hoping to get back to my room before that. But I am still on the ground breathing heavily that really had been a work out.

"**Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?**" That's Scott's voice, I visibly sink. What am I going to do?

There's a cold laugh, and I don't think I want to know who that is made by, it mustn't have been Scott...

"**Eh bien...Arabella, que ferons-nous ****à**** ce sujet?**" That's Dunellen's voice...God no!

"**Hmm, que diriez-vous...Ce!**"

I'm suddenly hit with a stinging hex, that isn't so bad? Why is she giving me such light punishments? I have seen worse...spoke too soon!

Suddenly there were hexes flying everywhere and I barely missed them all, my legs hurt from all the running, but I had to keep running.

II suddenly come to a dead end and try to run but the two girls are there again. "Um…" I thought and decided to pull out my wand, "E – Expelliarmus!" I choked out and only got Scott's wand, crap!

"Expelli-"

"Expelliarmus!" My wand goes flying sideways. "Bien Bien, impasse…" I shake my head; I'm really in for it this time.

That was hours ago, you should have seen Madam Mezzarati's furious face, hilarious! But you wouldn't believe me if I just told you what punishment I got, it was fucking horrible! I just…wish once someone would save me from what I got earlier. In actual fact, I was banned breakfast, lunch and dinner. Banned all food for three days, that's sick! I'll die without food! I know that I can have water, but only once a day, that's insane!

I don't care, I can't sit around trying to get expelled it doesn't bloody work! Madam Mezzarati seemed to be _saving _my skin all the time! She doesn't want me expelled, because if I got expelled I can't do her dirty work!

I just want to go to Hogwarts. Is that too much to ask?

I feel like an eleven year old who needs an escape route and fast!

But maybe my spirits too low and can't recover? Has anyone thought about that? They've really gone fair this time. The rest of the memory of before that is a bit hazy; I think I managed to black out. _Great job Avery! _

_Shut up! _

I yell at myself, I don't need myself yelling at me when I have stuff to pack. That's right, it's final I'm leaving. At least before sunrise. Can't have people finding out, now can we?

I walk over to my wardrobe and pull open the door; it creaks a bit at my rough force, but other than that, not really a loud noise. I pull out my small bag and nod to myself. It'll fit everything, right? I pull out my wand and make the bag weightless and an undetectable extension charm on it. Just so it will hold all that I need. I know that it may take a little while to get to Hogwarts, but I just hope that it will be better than here.

I place everything I need in there and then head over to the small box I keep under my bed, I have Wizard and Muggle money in there. I just decide it will be better to take the money out, and hold them with two rubber bands (I do of course, separate the Muggle and Wizard money, who wouldn't?) And then continue to put them into the bag.

I pull my jacket hood over my face as I walk towards the window (that same one I pondered jumping off, remember that? Well yeah that…I'm jumping off). Not in the same way of course, I'm going to use my wand to make the plants create a vine, so I can climb down. You know those Muggle films where at least all those Muggle girls have vines to sneak out of their bedrooms with? Well this is similar, though I created one and I'm not exactly sneaking out and coming back. I'm never coming back.

I put my wand in my back pocket of my track pants and climb down, see I hate not seeing where I'm going, and I have to trust the vine, see I don't like that idea much. But it's a better option than staying three more years in this hell hold!

Once my foot touches soil, I breathed in relieved. I'm on ground! I turn around and realise it's quite dark, what happened to the moon? As I look up I find it cloudy, helpful! Really! I pull out my wand and whisper, "_Lumos_." But I know that I'll be detected out here, so I rack my brain for the charm that'll hide me until I'm far enough away from the stupid place.

Once I use the charm to make me invisible I can walk as fast as I like. But I have to be careful of mud, or sand, or anything that'll give me away. See, foot prints give you away, remember that.

This'll be the last time I step foot here, what would be my last words? Oh yeah.

"Good riddance."

** A/N:** _I hope it was an okay chapter, I don't know, I couldn't do well with bullies. I don't know, but what I do is, that you can tell me how to improve. Reviews ;) – Eli xx _


	4. Night Bus

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my OCs: __Avery Lorelei__ and __Anthony __Gilliardi__. (Also in the last Chapter there was: __Madam Mezzarati__, __Arabella Jasmine Scott__ and __Livia Dunellen__)_

**My Stubborn Boy **

**Chapter 4: **Night Bus

"**Vol pour Londres, départ en dix minutes**."

I heard a voice on the loud-speak say. Ten minutes? I better hurry if I want to be on the plane by then. I looked down at my parchment and signed, Dumbledore was an understanding man? Right? Elora said he was, I just have to believe him.

I looked down at my letter and nod to myself. That should do it. I quickly scribble down;_ Mr. A. Dumbledore, _at the front and then smile slightly at it. I hope he gets it, I really do. I really hope he understands, because who else better at understanding things than Dumbledore himself?

I've heard he's quite an understanding man, so I really hope he understands and doesn't question why exactly I want to transfer to Hogwarts. I hope he also doesn't question a lot of other things too. I just want to get to London, stay somewhere, and actually get accepted into Hogwarts. That's all I need now, _getting to_ London, that's the first thing I need.

"**Vol pour Londres quitte en cinq minutes.**"

I sign and whistle towards my owl. The nearby Muggles look at me strangely, wondering why I have an owl perched near my seat – such a Muggle-like – kind of plastic seat; it doesn't look so nice, not as nice as the ones in France are.

Some of the adults look at my clothes – the Muggle ones I have decided to wear, but no that doesn't get their attention, it's the rips and holes, and just plain poor-looking clothes get their attention – and look at me in a disgusting way, some pitiful, some apologetic and others just 'I-don't-give-a-shit' kind.

I rolled my eyes, completely ignoring the apologetic ones (they do not get to be apologetic! They do not know how it was for me!). I snarled at them, "Why look? You are pathetic." I said. "Don't pity me. Pity yourself dear Muggle." I spat at the pitiful stares. All turned shocked. I gave them my best impression of Hernandez.

I'm surprised my English didn't stuff up, some looked at me quizzically and I replied, in French of course, "**Arrêtez de me regarder, vous moldu sale!****" **I snarled at them, not the same thing I said the first time, but it doesn't matter, it was of the same lines.

One of the woman though (who understood both) asked, "**Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu?**" I roll my eyes at the Muggle woman, but it is expected, you don't just go around calling "normal" people names like 'Muggle'. "**Peut-être un mot chez les adolescentes pour quelque chose ... horrible?**_"_ I look at her and think it over; could it be a 'teenage word for something horrible'? Why let's go with that!

So I say "**oui, je suppose que c'est,**" I just roll my eyes again, she better get the message that I am not in the mood to talk anymore. She seemed nice, even when I called her a Muggle (in her eyes, it means something horrible, now that I have told her that).

I look over at my owl, Hibou, meaning 'owl' in English. I wanted to name him that, my teachers looked puzzled, and (when we were alone) Madam Mezzarati _laughed_ in my face. What is so wrong with it though? I see nothing wrong with it.

"**Vol pour Londres au départ est!**"

I groan, great I'm about to miss my flight!

Shit.

I grab my backpack and run towards the Gate I'm about to depart at. "**Vous êtes sur le point de manquer l'élection de Miss vol****.****"**

I nod, "**Si**." It's just better to agree that I'm about to miss the stupid flight!

I practically shove my ticket in his hand, he doesn't at all seem to mind though. I nod to him as he gives me back my ticket, I run through the hallway straight to the train.

My breathing hitches as I near the entrance.

I only just make in. Crap, at least I'm in yeah?

I look at the flight attendant lady and give her my ticket, she points over in the direction and I'm sprinting towards there. I place my bag under my feet as I sit in my seat and look out the window.

"**Excuse, vous pouvez être assis dans mon siège.**"

Suddenly lurches me back in reality, I look at the man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, he smiles politely at me. "**Mais vous pouvez l'avoir tout de même**."

I bow my head a bit ashamed, "**désolé****.****"**

I can't believe he'll let me have it anyway, such a gentleman.

THIS DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE MUGGLES!

I still detest them.

He's just a gentleman.

He sits down beside me and smiles again. He holds out his hand and says, "Anthony Gillardi." I think my own breath just hitched in my throat as he gave me a dazzling smile. _No, he's a Muggle, you detest them! _

But I find I don't detest this _one_, I quite like him.

I smile, "Avery Lorelei."

And that is when I met the first Muggle I think I don't hate the ground he walks on.

~X~

I am currently walking the streets of London; I just got off my flight, and I am now walking around. I find I don't quite know where I'm going. It's about 9PM here, I'm not sure I can survive this, but what the hell!

I suddenly trip over something, my wand flies form my pocket and hits the ground, a light beams from it, and I look around hoping no unsuspecting Muggle saw that.

I'm safe, but that bus and that man are staring at me.

Shit! Muggles!

Hang on...He looks...Um...

"I'm Stan, where to?"

I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Um...What?"

He looks at me, "Where would you like to go, anywhere in London. We'll take you."

"We?"

"Yes, Ernie and I. So where'll it be?"

"Um...Somewhere to stay?"

"How about the Leaky Caldron?"

I nod to him and he seems to be staring at me.

"Well, climb aboard!"

I'm not so sure I should, but my legs have other plans and I walk onto the bus, holding my backpack.

"You may want your wand."

I look over alarmed and then I realise it's there waiting for me.

I go back and pick it up before climbing aboard. I take a seat and look at him quizzically.

"Take it away Ernie!"

"So what is this exactly?"

"The Night Bus, what else?"

I nod to him and decide not to comment. After that rather...rocky ride, I get off the night bus and walk into the Leaky Caldron. I look around for a while before asking for a room to sleep in.

~X~

That was probably one of the most...weirdest nights of my life. It doesn't matter anyway, Hibou has returned, I smile at him and he land in front of me, expectantly. I know this is a bit weird for the poor owl; I've just changed where I live now.

I open the letter up gingerly after reading – in nice, neat hand writing – _Ms. Avery Lorelei. _I smile at the sentence that says: _Visit me in my Office, as soon as you can._ I smile and look at Hibou, for that, he can have extra treats!

I pull my back pack off and pull out three treats and feed Hibou with them. I smile at him before slipping into some clean clothes. I have a meeting with Mr. Dumbledore and I cannot be late.

**A/N:** _Reviews to see Hogwarts sooner! ;) (Not that you weren't expecting that anyway!)_

_Ely xx _


	5. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my OCs: __Avery Lorelei__. (Also in the last Chapter there was: __Anthony Gillardi)_

**My Stubborn Boy**

**Chapter 5: **Dumbledore

I stepped out of the fireplace.

I do _not_ like the Floo network. Appsalutly hate it. Hate it with a burning passion. I will _never_, ever use that thing ever again!

"Ah, I see you made it."

I look up and there stands a man with a long white beard. His eyes twinkling as he smiles kindly at me.

"You must be Miss. Avery Lorelei."

I decide right then, that I didn't want to _ever_appear weak, I wanted people to fear _me_ not the other way around. I've always been good with facades, so that won't change. It came in handle a few times with Scott and Dunellen. I didn't wish to ever give them the satisfaction that they had one, maybe they already knew that they had, and that they had finally broken me.

I used to think if I didn't think about what they did to me, that maybe – just maybe, someone up there would listen to a little girl's cry for help. I remember when I was twelve, I used to sit up at night in the Orphanage and just stare up at the night's sky.

_I rolled over in my bed, trying to get comfortable – or more importantly; warm. I soon gave up; I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. The fresh bruise on my stomach was starting to hurt, and it was worse than when it was this morning. Just before we had left, Dunellen had given me a little 'Remember Me' bruise. It had hurt really badly, but I refused to cry for her. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction that, yes, it had hurt, and it's killing me. _

_I wanted till all the lights went off here at the Orphanage, before I started crying about it, I was laying on my back, because Mrs Gretchen thought that I should sleep on my stomach, might get ' a better night's sleep', so I waited until she left, to roll over. But the sudden move had coursed some of the springs in the bed to dig into my bruise. _

_I had to get off the bed, before another 'sudden move' moves the springs again. I slipped out of the covers, and turned around to the window, beside my bed. I sat on the windowsill and looked up at the night's sky. There were a lot of stars, and I wish I knew what their names were. _

_We don't really study Astronomy at Beauxbatons. _

_But I would have liked to. It doesn't matter, at I can just learn about the stars a different way. It doesn't bother me._

_Stars are beautiful, and it doesn't matter if I don't know their names. _

_The sky is more beautiful at night than in the day. At night, the moon hangs up in the sky - it's nearly full tonight – as each star twinkles, and someday, I will learn their names. _

"Why the sudden move Ms. Lorelei?"

Mr. Dumbledore's voice takes me out of my memory. I _need_ to be liked at this school, and if that means I have to appear just a bit indifferent about my experiences at Beauxbatons, then that is how it must be.

"I wanted to study here," I say with an even tone, that doesn't give away what I am feeling at this moment. I liked that at the end of my Second Year at Beauxbatons, I learned to hold up a facade. It comes in good handy now, especially when he stares at me. I think he wants to know what I think and feel about the move.

I couldn't careless at this moment, all I have to say is "Good riddance," I'm serious about that. Though I do not wish him to know that I hated it, because he'd ask questions and I can't handle that right now.

So I look at him emotionless, not even a hint of emotion would be shown in my eyes. I cannot afford for that to happen now. He seems to be questioning whether I am saying the truth or not, I didn't lie, but I didn't say everything. I couldn't tell him, and maybe if I gave him 'good enough' answers he won't send me back? I can't have that.

After what feels like ages, he nods and smiles at me, "What we need is to sort you. Would you rather be sorted now or with the First Years tonight?"

I thought about it – and I mean I _really _thought about it. What would I rather?

"...Later?"

He nodded and smiled again, that damn twinkle in his eyes!

"You can get your stuff today, and then by the time you are back, it will probably be time to sort you."

Before I can ask, he says, "You will be sorted last, if that is okay with you?"

I nod, as I watch him walk over to the fire place. I glare at it, I _really _hate Floo. It is stupid, that is what. I don't know what he is doing staring at it! What is he doing?

"Tomorrow afternoon, I will send someone to escort you to Diagon Alley, to pick up your books."

"Why not now?" I ask, because I can't help _not_ asking the obvious. I may have sounded a tad bit mean, oh well. "I cannot get anyone to escort you tonight. As you would not have enough time to get everything."

Well I just hope they sort me into the right house tonight.

"_What if I'm sorted into the wrong house?" _

I never voice the question; I don't want to appear too insecure. I better not bug him with these petty questions, and let the man do what he does best.

"I will need someone to escort you to grab your stuff," he continues. "You are staying at the Leaky Caldron, am I correct?" I nod and he smiles, "Excellent."

"Well, just for today, seeing as you are not a student or attending here until tonight, you may go get your things."

I nodded, "Alright then."

"You have to be back before the sorting," he said with a smile, and that _damn_ twinkle in his eyes.

**A/N: **_Sorry that it has been late. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_The next chapter is when Avery meets Draco, and it will be longer, I promise you that. _

_But I won't be updating, unless **one** person reviews. _

_Until next time,_

_Ely xx_


	6. Red, Blue, Yellow or Green?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my OC: __Avery Lorelei__, __Titus Calloway__._

**A/N: **_This is when one of my other stories (that I have started on) correspond with this one. I have not published it, but I have two chapters written already. It's called _The Man With The Initials 'R.A.B'. I might change the title in the future though. It's about my take on PoA if Sirius had a (secret) daughter and how Remus works out that she is an exact double of Sirius. His internal struggle about telling her where her father is, and what he is and all that, it corresponds with this story, as this is set in GoF. A year later.

_I hope you like this chapter, and thanks to_ **Drunken Bookworm** _for reviewing. The review made me smile! I hope this chapter is what you were hoping for. _

* * *

**My Stubborn Boy**

**Chapter 6: **Red, Blue, Yellow or Green?

I looked down at my watch and shook my head, it wasn't even five yet. I went back to the piece of paper I was writing on, I was writing to my best friend, Titus Calloway. He had lived nearby to the orphanage. I didn't notice anything strange about him until I had been accepted into Beauxbatons and then he proceeded to tell me that he would be going to Durmstrang. I thought that my best friend I had known since I was seven, just suddenly tells you that he was like me all along.

Or am _I_ the one who is like _him_? Anyway, it didn't matter. Titus was a Muggle-born who lived with his mother, and didn't have a father. Titus was outgoing and could talk to many people. I managed to lack in that part though, my throat usually clogged up and I was too shy to say a thing.

I didn't like Titus' mother much, she always regarded me with caution, which always freaked me out. I always hated Muggles anyway, and Titus explained that we had _both_ been Muggles until we have found out. I managed to explain to him that _adult_ Muggles such as his mother were people not to trust. Titus would roll his eyes at me at this point and decide it was better to not comment.

I shook my head and went back to writing a letter to him, I know that I should be writing with parchment, but Titus normally likes to get his letters with paper. I also had no clue as to how to send letters that were parchment. I think they have 'owl' post. Whatever that is, I still can't even remember after five years! I know they're owl post, but I can't seem to find an owl to send it.

I should probably ask who ever my escort is for tomorrow. It doesn't matter anyway. I finish off my letter and walk down stairs, and walk up to Tom. "Could you explain to me how I send letters back up to Norway?"

Tom looked at me funny before a man behind him said, "You're a Muggle-born aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Here, I'll send it, if you would like."

I didn't trust him, not if he just straight out wanted to send it. "Have you heard of the Owl Post?"

I nodded, "I just can't seem to understand it though…something about Owls, Letters and flying." He rolled his eyes at me, "I'll take it, and it's quite easy. Maybe you should buy an owl."

I just decided that I should give him the letter, because what did I have to lose? I shook my head and turned to leave.

I turned back around fast and replied, "If you read it, so help me I will curse you." My wand was directed at his throat."You also _better_ send it. I have ways of knowing if you have or not." I taped my nose once and then walked off.

I realised that I had sounded polite only five minutes before that and then threatened to curse the guy. I quite like that, act innocent and helpless and then 'BANG' show them how deadly I can _really_ be. I don't even need a wand, when I'm sad or angry my magic plays up. When I am rejected and feeling lonely, it acts up.

It's like it has its own brain, and sometimes it can come in handy, other times it cannot.

I checked my watch after I sat down on my bed. It was about five-thirty. I then proceeded to pull _My Ravenclaw Pride by Elora Belle_ out of my bag and smile at the cover. I looked at the Contents Page and bit my lip. "Come on, come on, come on, be here!" I muttered over and over in my breath as I looked through the book.

It was then that I saw at Chapter five it said: Hogwarts' Four Houses. Or in French: ''

I smiled at it a bit, and then bit my lip once more as I flipped to page _78._ I wanted to learn about these houses some more.

_Hogwarts' Four Houses_

_It is known that there are house rivalries, parents would tell stories about _their_ houses and how they were much, much __better__ than the rest. I assure you none is better and none is lower. They just each have different qualities for each, very different, do not get them mixed up. The Sorting Hat is who; or better said 'what' will be sorting you. Over centuries it has obtained its own personality. Its sorts you into the house you are most like._

_The hat is known to get some things wrong, and only __once__ in my life time known to take your opinion into account. Its sorts you were __it__ believes you belong, not where you __really__ want (just to make 'mummy and daddy' proud). It can see where you will make it 'far' and where you will achieve a lot in but cannot over look where you __**truly**__ belong. It shall place you there._

_It is known to obtain a memory of past events, and sort you were others in your line have formerly been. Such as what it has done with many families such as the Black's Malfoy's, as they have all previously been Slytherins. The Hat can also see if you are __not__ like your family. And sort you were you truthfully belong. There has been a few in those and other families lines to break the 'chain' as it has been called. _

_Nothing can get passed the Hat that I know of, even if 'supposedly' someone rigs the Hat every century to place a Black (or any other 'particular' house family) to always be placed a Slytherin. Or the house they supposedly belong in no matter what._

_I have seen every Black (except one) be Slytherins. The Hat sorts you __**right**__ no matter what. Even goes against its best wishes._

_The Hat looks at all of your qualities first, I assure you. But it looks at what you have more of. _

_Now onto the Four Houses:_

_**Gryffindor:**_

_Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor is represented as a lion, the house's colours are scarlet (some shorten that and just call it 'red', much easier) and gold. Gryffindor corresponds with the aspect of fire, some say it could be the reason for its colours. _

_Since the last century or so, Minerva McGonagall was Head of House, a kind lady, who can be strict. But still a lovely lady, I don't want to hear that anyone has been treating Minerva incorrectly. McGonagall teaches Transfigurations, a great subject, and a core class for Hogwarts. _

_Oh, secret fact about our dear Minnie, she appears to hate pranks so much you get a month of detention. Incorrect, she's laughing on the inside. I'm telling you from experience. _

_Thank you to the generations with Pranksters, she secretly has a soft spot for each of you. Onto the House Ghost_: _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as "Nearly Headless Nick." Do not call him that though, or you may soon regret it. Call him 'Sir Nicholas', nothing more, nothing less. _

_The skills that come with Gryffindor are quite a few, but not __**all**__ of who have been in this house have all of these skills. Only a few as it is known. The particular characteristics of students Sorted into Gryffindor are courage and chivalry. _

_Gryffindors are known for their bravery and are normally spotted quite quickly. Their fierce amount of loyalty, which can never be overlooked, this skill is also featured with the house __**Hufflepuff**__, (if you wish to scroll down and look). They have nerve, chivalry (but seem to be lacking it these days) and their quite daring._

_But don't let these skills fool you; many that come out of here aren't as 'chivalry' as they had once been centuries ago. Albeit still have nerve, and are beginning to lose their braveness. We fear Gryffindors won't be able to be spotted as quickly as they once were. _

_These skills can deceive you; I have seen it with my own eyes. Some that have shown great courage and loyalty can also turn bitter and humourless. They let fame and other things go to their head. _

_For as long as I, my mother, grandma, and her mother, have remembered they have been arrogant. Nevertheless they're still kind, even if some may come with a bit of an ego._

_The Hat is known to place people who have the exact same skills in a house and another, the hat may end up choosing what it __**believes**__ is the best suited, and can be wrong at times. _

_It is known to place some in this house that are now today __**unworthy**__ to be a Gryffindor. They bring shame to the name of Godric Gryffindor. _

_There was a time when they hadn't been as arrogant and all about 'showing-off'. They had been kind and very much chivalrous. They hadn't been all about being 'better than everyone else'._

_This is where they have gone wrong for the past centuries._

_They're probably people who call themselves _Gryffindor_s, their character isn't always what it once was. _

_Now a secret I am letting you have, use it wisely or Minnie will have my head, Gryffindor is located in one of the Towers. You shall be able to learn which one; I'm not giving you everything! If you wish to know, get into Gryffindor!_

_Gryffindor has their own way of keeping intruders out, quite easy too. They have passwords, which are quite hard. I'll tell you that, no matter how many times you ambush the boys, they don't always give it to you. Listen to word of advice girls; do not sell your first kiss for a _password_! They're regularly changing ones. They are set by the Head Boy or Head Girl. (If none are from this house, then the current head of House chooses). _

_The Common Room (I admit, I have seen it quite a few times, don't tell Minnie!) gives off an air of warmth. It consists of a fireplace, two staircases, one leading to the Girls, and the other to the Boys._

_The girl's staircase is charmed, with a certain enchantment not even one of my friends (regular troublemaker) could find a way to trick them, or get rid of the enchantment. The CR is lined with portraits, of previous and current Head of House._

_Albus Dumbledore is one of those people who came out of Gryffindor and he is known widely today. _

_**Slytherin:**_

_Slytherin was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin is represented by a Snake and some say the Slytherins are very much like their element, the colours are green and silver. Slytherin roughly corresponds with the aspect of water. _

_For a an unknown period of _time Phineas Nigellus Black was Head of House until _Horace Slughorn took over, he is a bubbly and very much all round great person. He's always smiling and having a laugh, he's carefree. He picks his favourite students wisely, so if you want in, I'd do your homework and listen in class if I was you._

_Slughorn taught Potions, but as it is, the Head of House has changed, for the second time for what I am very much familiar with. Former Slytherin Severus Snape is now Potions master _and_ Head of Slytherin. It came as a shock to many, but he was always the top for Potions. He was one of Slughorn's favourite students, even if Severus doesn't admit it, hates too in fact. _

_In my opinion, Slughorn got along with his students better, but Severus was better at Potions, always has been. You actually learn things (about the subject!) with Severus. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy Slughorn, he was nice. Though, I count the future generations lucky to have a teacher as skilled as Severus. _

_Onto Slytherins Ghost, I have to say some first years were frightened, but I don't think badly of him; The Bloody Baron. I've heard his story many times, and I always tell him no matter what he has done is his life, he's a ghost now, doing different things. _

_I'd be careful of him though – never ask the famous question, "How did you get covered in blood?" Or ask some else that, chances are that he's around somewhere, listening. He doesn't like to talk much about it, not that The Grey Lady (See __**Ravenclaw**__, if you scroll down) doesn't have anything to say about it. I am not too sure if you should be around when the two start arguing. _

_Beware of their augments, always results in The Bloody Baron shouting, and poor Helena starring at him like he's the Devil's Spawn. _

_YOU DID __**NOT**__ GET THIS INFORMATION FROM ME, not at all. _

_Now onto the skills that accompany Slytherin; ambition, cunning, determination (more so than I think a Ravenclaw has ever shown, but they are determined for two very, very different things, I assure you), they possess a sense of self-preservation and leadership qualities, they're inelegant (much so like us Ravenclaws), resourceful and above all else traditional. _

_They're known to be made up of mostly Purebloods, I have seen Half-bloods who have entered, and they were worthy. Salazar would be proud. It is rare though if a Muggle-born is in Slytherin. But they're still noted insultingly. _

_In my lifetime there were two Half-bloods sorted in Slytherin, who were worthy. They made Salazar proud, I am sure of that, even if the rest of us weren't as 'friendly' per say, with them. _

_Merlin was once a Slytherin, yes you heard correctly Merlin._

_Slytherins aren't all bad, so don't think they're criminals or something. Some were...I admit it, but others were just there because they were cunning and resourceful not because they're __**evil**__. Some people that were the definition of 'evil' aren't all Slytherins. Gryffindors have produced their share, as does Ravenclaw. _

_It doesn't come down to houses; you do what you want, no matter the house. People could inspire to be the qualities of one house, and they're sorted there, but shown the lack of qualities in the following year. The Hat will learn to question some of its decisions. _

_The Slytherin Common Room is located in the Dungeons, under a portrait. They have a 'secret' password to gain access. Normally it's stupid and way too predictable; pureblood. _

_Change it for heaven's sake! We __**ALL**__ know it! You act like no one's ever going to figure it out!_

_So if in the near future, you want a 'new' password. I suggest you change it from 'pureblood', if it is that right now, than be ready to learn that the Gryffindors (most likely, opposed to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff) have been in there and know things. They're not good in Occlumency, which is a skill that I have seen in Slytherins, more than in anyone else. _

_So that is just what I think with your complete and utter rubbish of a password. _

_**Ravenclaw:**_

_Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is represented as an eagle. (Which I hardly got, come on __**RAVEN**__claw, did no one see that? Or was I the only one wondering?) The colours of Ravenclaw are blue and bronze, (make sure not to get this mixed up). Ravenclaw corresponds with the aspect of air. _

_Since a couple of so centuries the Head of House has been Filius Flitwik. Charming man, I tell you. He was always my favourite professor. (My husband would like to add, "And you were always the teacher's pet.") Filius is a delightful person, always the bubbly man I remember as a child. _

_People often underestimate Filius, because he's really tiny (Students believed he was part elf, and thought it was too rude to ask. That is a myth, Filius is not part-elf, do not listen to such nonsense, he's part-goblin) and has a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master, who is alive today. I believe the only one in the World, he doesn't say he's the 'best' or 'most knowledgeable'. Always the humble man. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you ever get in a 'real state' he'll take out his delicious little cupcakes from the tin he keeps in his desk drawer, and gets them to dance for you. Some even pretend just to see this site; Filius has always been nice and kind like that. _

_Flitwik teaches Charms, and there for quite the best in my opinion. ("I rebuke whatever my husband likes to add with that sentence.")_

_Well, enough about him, you will a lot about him if you ever attend Hogwarts or join the Staff. He is always easy to get along with. It is better to know him in person than in a book you are reading. Onto the Head of House, which is fact is Rowena Ravenclaws daughter Helena. Nice girl she is, I used to sit and talk with her. I used to dream about being as beautiful as her when I was eleven. _

_She is known as the "Grey Lady", though when __**I**__ called her by her name, she'd come. I don't recommend it; she'll probably have a go at you. _

_Garrick Ollivander has come from this house and every one today goes to him for wands. _

_The skills that come with Ravenclaw are quite some, and they are found with those with more 'freer souls'. Who are open for change and have a thirst to learn more, each and every day. _

_Ravenclaws are characterized by their wit, learning and wisdom. They're intelligent (not that every person that isn't a Ravenclaw, are stupid, far from it) creative, originality and their individuality. Many from this house have their own style for a certain thing (originality), they're quite creative with the things they have been given. They strive to be their own person, and by a certain time they have formed their identity. _

_It isn't easy forming one while you have your parents telling you what to do, I remember my dad. But you need to take the things they say and use it in everyday life, but in __**your own**__ way. Like if they say, "don't talk to strangers," then don't. If they tell you something, it's normally for your own good. Use it in everyday, but interpret it in your own way. _

_We think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel__. Geniuses are often a step out of line with ordinary folk, remember that. Gryffindors just don't have curiosity, to learn things, and soar to heights no one has before. We always want to go the next step, the step our parents hadn't, and theirs haven't. _

_We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them! Always have, always will, I guarantee. _

_We were never one for boating though. No matter how many great Witches and Wizards have come from this house. Most of the famous inventors did originate from here, but if we were never the ones to proud it around the corridors of Hogwarts, as other houses love to do all the time. _

_We aren't in a rival with the other houses as much as Gryffindor and Slytherins go about it. Probably heard about Slytherins and what they are capable of. They're not all bad, I promise, most are misunderstood or not given a chance to share their opinions. But you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well enough to let it fall the teeniest bit. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win – so watch out if I was you, especially in Quidditch matches and exams._

_The Gryffindors are okay in my opinion. If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less broadminded than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which (as I hope you know, and if not:) is a method of divination using eggs._

_Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. Actually, thinking back on things like that, you'll probably get a few people to help you. We've always been eager to try things that others deemed stupid, illogical or impossible. _

_Now, this house is different than the others, we do not have a password, like Gryffindor and Slytherin. No one but a Ravenclaw as entered our Common Room for centuries; I hope you tend to keep it that way._

_We are located in the other Tower of Hogwarts, the Ravenclaw Tower. A spiral stair case will lead you to the door. We have an eagle knocker, who asks riddles. We don't need this silly 'password'. We have riddles that change daily, even after a few hours it may change. It is not unlikely to see ten people surrounding the eagle knocker, them all waiting to get in because they cannot answer the riddle. _

_It is a good way to meet students in different years, and learn from the older ones. First years are sometimes too scared to answer, and an older student (sometimes a Prefect) shall answer it for you. We learn quickly, so don't worry about that. _

_I'm not saying we have __**never**__ produced a Dark Wizard, I bet somewhere in our line, someone has gone about too far with their 'creativity' or their 'originality' a little too much. _

_**Hufflepuff:**_

_Hufflepuff was founded by Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is represented as a Badger, Hufflepuffs colours are yellow and black. Hufflepuff generally corresponds with the aspect of earth. _

_For quite some time, the Head of House has been Pomona Sprout. She was always nice and patient with us, she teaches Herbology. This may not be my favourite class; it has always been Longbottoms, (Frank Longbottom) and not really mine. He has a knack for it, whereas I don't. But it was always fun. _

_Pomona always seemed to show the qualities of her house, and wore them proudly. Her eyes always sparkled when she explained a time when she was at Hogwarts. She loved, and apparently her favourite class was indeed Herbology. _

_The Fat Friar is the House ghost, always a gentleman when I was around. He always seemed to be the one to give out chances, and most of all to Peeves, you shall learn about him in time. All in due course._

_The skills that are seen in our dear Hufflepuffs, they are quite misunderstood if I do say so myself. _

_They loyal, (if you wish to go back and check __**Gryffindor**__, as they're loyal also), by far until the end. They are dedicated, hard working, patient, kind and they're damn right more tolerant than any other house. They help us when it's needed, and always those times when it is unnecessary. They are all for 'fair play'._

_I don't think I've seen a Hufflepuff cheat before..._

_And my favourite saying, "Unafraid of Toil," it is no lie. _

_I have never seen a Dark Wizard emerge from Hufflepuff, because there house feels more like family than Gryffindor does. _

_Gryffindors somehow turn their backs on friends, and seem to find dislikes to others. Ravenclaw (and I can say from expiernce) there is no family. It feels more like acquaintances or friends...but never what we all long for, __**family**__. Slytherins don't have family, they don't see the world the way the rest of us do. They're all for using people to achieve their ends, as it should be. _

_They hardly know what the word 'friend' means anymore. You can go up to a Hufflepuff and ask, and you shall always be given the same answer. Nothing more nothing less, as it should be. You will be given the meaning, the definition, in the eyes of a Hufflepuff. _

_It's rare to see a Hufflepuff ever fighting with their own, because they hold the same morals as the last person. They think of friends the same way, like family._

"_Friends are forever, and sometimes the best family isn't related to you by blood."_

_But ask any Hufflepuff why they think so highly of their friends, ask what they think about when they hear, see, or think the word: 'Friends'._

_The same answer and you will never go wrong. _

_As I must move on, the Hufflepuff Common Room is situated near the Kitchens. The Hufflepuff Dormitories and Common room have never been seen by outsiders and is the only house with repelling devices in case of intruders. _

_I have been in, but it's not like Mai told anyone that she let me in. _

_I cannot give you what it is, because this is the only house that knows how to keep those curious Gryffindors and those sneaky little Slytherins out. This house likes the fact that no one has entered it. I shall respect that, because no one shall learn its secrets! _

_So they were the four houses, I did not wish to give the password for them out. Though, it still goes out, SLYTHERINS CHANGE YOUR BLOODY PASSWORD. I'm a Ravenclaw, I found out in my first year, but didn't dare even attempt to enter until Fifth or Sixth. _

_So I hope you have been reading and thinking about it. The Hat is known to place you in a house if you inspire to be the qualities of that house, not particularly what you have. You could inspire to be brave, like someone, but turn out like a coward, sometimes Gryffindor House needs a few cowards, because they're usually kinder and more patient to deal with their big-headed dorm mates. _

_I have two things that I wish to share with you, one:_

"_**Be proud of who you are.**__" _

"_**Just be yourself and quite trying to be everyone else.**__"_

_Lastly, if you remember back up there it says; "__**Friends are forever, sometimes the best family isn't related to you by blood.**__" _

_Remember that, and take that into account, because I know that you can show signs of all of the house, I wish it will be for the best too, and not for something bad._

_Good luck to this year's, next year's, the next five, ten, twenty and century; __**FIRST YEARS.**_

_**Good Luck **__with your sorting, remember that whatever your house is, be __**proud**__ of that. Don't you ever let it get you down; the other houses always have seething to say about your house, but ignore them and persevere. _

_Do you best in everything you do –_

I raise my eyebrow at the page; she just continues acting like a mother. Though when she wrote this book, I do think she had just had her baby – or maybe she was pregnant? It doesn't matter, that was over sixteen years ago now.

I looked down at my watch, and sure enough it's nearly six-thirty. I stand up, and as I go in search of clothes to wear, I turn and on my bed there was a package. I turned and raised my eyebrow at Hibou, but he just hoots happily at me, and goes back to ruffling his feathers.

I wondered when he had gotten back; I haven't seen him since I left to talk with Dumbledore this morning.

I got changed into the white shirt and the grey jumper, and grey skirt. I blanched at the skirt, not only the colour, but the fact I am to wear that! I put on the black robes, and stood up. Indicated that Hibou is to follow me.

I quickly used my wand to make Hibou small enough to fit in my hand, and then I walked away towards the nearest Floo and flood to Dumbledore's Office.

"Ah, just on time Ms. Lorelei, we should head to the Great Hall now, come along," said Dumbledore.

I followed him to the Great Hall, and when we walked in, I saw that the first years were standing there. I refused to show emotion, this was my year to prove that I was strong, like I always knew I was. "You will be sorted last, you do not mind?"

I shook my head absentmindedly as I looked over the four long tables. I instantly knew which was which. On the far left were witches and wizards wearing black robes, and a badge that are green, a single snake on them.

Slytherin house.

The one beside that had the same kind of people, in the same clothes, except the badges were yellow with a single badger on them. They looked a lot friendly and happier than the emotionless people behind them.

Hufflepuff house.

The one beside that had witches and wizards with grins on their faces. Their badges were red with a lion. Instantly recognised them as the arrogant lot.

Gryffindor house.

The one after that seemed to have more many people holding books. Instead of green, yellow or red, their badges were blue. Instead of a snake, badger or lion, there was a single bird-type of thing on them. I was greatly confused, thinking they could be Ravens. But they're not, if I remember correctly.

'_They represented as eagles._'

I knew this was very much true, and now with a little bit of kind-of blinking and trying to see, they could pass of as eagles or just birds.

I don't care really, they're not important.

"We have a transfer student, by the name of Ms. Avery Lorelei."

I looked up and sure enough the witch was motioning for me to step forward. "It is okay child," she said with a small smile.

"Excuse me – I am no child," I replied a bit coldly, with a quiet voice, which seemed to echo across the now silent hall. If the witch was surprised, she didn't show it. I ignored her, in favour to look at the horizontal table at the back, which appeared to have Teachers seated there.

"Come up to the front Ms. Lorelei..." she said, while my eyes were glued to a man in black robes (most likely Teacher robes) who was looking at me with mild respect, might be for the kind-of cold reply i sent the witch over there.

I walked to eth front of the hall, and Dumbledore took his seat also. She indicated I sat on a stool, and I sat down, as she placed the hat on me.

_THE SORTING HAT!_

'_**Yes, do you know of me child?**__' _

_Quit calling me a child! _

'_**Alright...alright then...**__' _

Neither of us talked – or thought – out loud or anything of such for a bit.

_Yes, I do know you. I read about you in a book by Elora Belle._

'_**Ah, I remember her, I sorted her when she was eleven – four years younger than you at the time – and I placed her in-'**_

_Ravenclaw. _

'_**Yes, did she write that too? Do you know of Elora?**__'_

_Not particularly, but I learnt about her, and about her personality in her book 'My Ravenclaw Pride'. _

'_**Ah, yes, Minerva talked about it. Said it was a shame Elora wasn't a Gryffindor, she was sure brave. I noticed though, she was destined for Ravenclaw from the minute she entered the earth.**__'_

_That's not possible. _

'_**She was a pureblood who saw the world in a different way – with such possibilities, she was eleven, and too smart for her age. She would have been 'the brightest witch of her age' if it was not for Ms. Evans. She was special – and Ravenclaw was the only place for Elora. She would be famous, no doubt about it. The minute she showed kindness and placed me on her head, as if she had waited this moment for more than eternity – she could have been. Never know with that one...**__'_

_Just sort me already! What am I to you? _

'_**Hmm...You are many things...but I know you strive to prove you are better and stronger. You chose the wrong year to run away though...shame. What I'd like to know is that why you seem so familiar yet different? Your personality – life experiences, I've seen them before...on a certain person...one other person to be exact...who...my mind is blank.**__' _

_Just sort me...- hang on, who is this person?_

'_**I'm afraid I can longer remember who. But the person was much like you – bitter and angry with the world – **__**blaming your parents**__** – he did that frequently now that I remember the times he's passed me in these very halls.**__'_

_So it's a 'he'? _

'_**Yes – but enough of the boy, we shall talk more about your personality. You are loyal, but only to those who have earned it. Only one person has, that you and I now know of.**__'_

I was scowling a bit at him knowing this, but I didn't question or argue back at him.

'_**Yes... brave...clever...you are resourceful, you love your books. But they don't always get it right – you tend to like to change things in what muggles call a 'Cooking Book'. Which I believe is quite similar to Potions. Another way you are similar to this boy – you tend to change the accuracy, or the amount of a certain ingredient. You have nerve, and you would do anything to achieve your ends. You inspire to be someone different, someone who questions things, and the possibility of such things. I should be placing you in Ravenclaw – Or perhaps Gryffindor for your courage and nerve – but you lack 'chivalry'. Don't worry though – I was never really considering Gryffindor. No...a brain like yours? A thirst like yours? A power to change the world? Someone who wants, needs, strives to be different. You are ready to prove that you are who you are – not what someone has bar coated you as, or someone has named you as, you block them out. You show them – I know now...you are like him...and you shall be sorted as such, albeit he wasn't brave, but he had the nerve, and used to be chivalrous...but nevertheless...I know just where to put you.**__'_

He was scaring me, what did he mean by that?

_Then where am I to be sorted – _

'_**It is easy...why did I not see that you have a streak to cause trouble? You know how to get out of trouble – without someone suspected you of such a thing...you are good with facades – I know I won't be sorting you wrong when I have come to my conclusion now...No going back – You are will only make your **__**real**__** friends here.**__'_

Did he just simply I am a Hufflepuff?

He – or 'it' would be better – did something similar to a chuckle and then he said, 'SLYTHERIN.'

I was too shocked to move, was I ready to be a part of a House were Dark Wizards come from?

Am I ready to pretend I am perfect-and Pureblood-y loving traditional 'Pure-bloods are the best'. Am I _evil_ enough? Sure, I can be real stubborn and mean, but _evil_?

Was I the type to change the world? To be on the _Dark _side of this upcoming War? Do I _even_ like the Dark Arts?

'_**You are in your own way – perfect, you're different. You will find someone who loves you for those many imperfections and flaws you have. You don't think 'Purebloods are the best' you think they're a lode of rubbish and snotty, stuck up people who are forever jealous of those with achievements. You are nto evil, though you can be cruel at times...you sometimes find entertainment or fun out of others being harmed, or you doing the 'harming'. You are indeed stubborn and mean, never evil...just been on the fence...learning of both sides...but never understanding why you **__**have**__** to be all for 'Muggle-born-Muggles' and those less fortunate. You hate Muggles, Muggle-borns you don't mind. You see yourself as one...as you believe your parents are both Muggles. You are definitely the type to change the world...I assure you that, you can do anything you set your mind to. You don't wish to be on any side, you feel no mercy or anything 'positive' towards Muggles, for all you care, they can all drop dead.**__'_

Silence.

She closed her eyes, he knew that about her? How?

'_**I know, because you are thinking all these things...this is **__**you**__**. You have never even tried to learn the Dark Arts – You and I both know your best friend has though...**__'_

I hated this silence again, Titus is indeed _reading_ it, as it interests him – but he never said he's _used_ it.

'_**You just know...you know **__**him**__**. That is all that matters – now...hurry along...the Slytherins are coming 'round. We should talk more often.**__'_

_Like I ever will, you old hat._

That was the last though – and thinking back, he probably heard – and walked swiftly to the Slytherin Table.

I walked like I owned the place – and from now on, I will make sure I do. The Slytherins look popular.

_Mental Note: Find a Half-Blood or a Muggle-born, leave the snotty purebloods, they should all rot in hell._

I took the only available seat, and by the looks of it, the boy is sneering at me. I look at him like he's an idiot, and then he said, "What's a Mudblood like you doing in Slytherin? House of _Purebloods._"

"If I remember correctly – Mudblood is rude...- but if I remember correctly, Slytherins have had their share of 'Mudbloods' as you put it." I said rather rudely, "And please do not tell me the password to our Common Room is 'Pureblood'. That is stupid, idiotic, rude, unkind and above all else – UNORIGINAL."

The boy gaped at me, "Whatever." He regained his facades – not a good one, I tell you – and his sneer back in place. "Tell me...what is your awful name?" He looked at me like I was still a disease. "Why would I tell a Mudblood like you?"

I pulled my wand out, under the table and pointed it at his stomach, and looked at him innocently. "Because, I don't know anyone here – and I need to make a mental note to 'Kill so-and-so in the future'." I said. He seemed to swallow, "put the wand down..." he hissed.

"Name?"

"Put it down."

"Name," I hissed to him, more a statement, or an order than really a question anymore.

"Malfoy," he hissed. I raised an eyebrow and he muttered, "Draco Malfoy."

I shrugged and turned away, hissing, "If you ever utter the word 'Mudblood' in front of me. I will make you pay, Malfoy."

I turned away from him fully, and put my wand away.

I guess I'm a Slytherin...and they all look like Prats like Malfoy, my life couldn't be worse. They better not think they can mess with me, or I will show them what kind of witch I am. I am clever, and very much assertive.

I guess I'm to be decked out in Green and Silver, doesn't seem so bad. I kind of like it. If Potions is the magical equivalent of Cooking, I think I will grow to love Potions.

* * *

**A/N: The next Chapter is about Avery realising that her old school (the one she believes is long gone) will be coming for the Tri-Wizard tournament. **

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I will not update if I get no reviews.**

**Until next time,**

**Ely xx **


	7. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling Does. I only own my OC: __Avery Lorelei__, __Titus Calloway__ and __Faith Muello__, and any OCs that you can see. _

**A/N: **_Thank you to _**Drunken Bookworm**_ for reviewing this story. I'm glad you like it. _

**My Stubborn Boy**

**Chapter 7: **First Impressions

What happened a proximately ten minutes after the incident with Malfoy on the table, I turned to see the doors opened. Who would be coming in at this time? The first years have already been sorted…all the teachers – as I can see – are seated…

I decided I didn't wish to know who was on the other side anymore and turned back to Malfoy, not wanting to speak to him but only because his eyes were glued to the door. "What're you staring at?" I asked, making sure my face was emotionless – just like his, but better of course. He sneered at me and then said, "Why don't you work it out yourself…"

"Why are you so rude," I hissed to him, he raised an eyebrow. "I don't normally talk to M-" he closed his eyes (probably remembered how I threatened him, not so long ago) and then said, "_people like you_."

Well, shit.

That hurt.

I don't get it, when Scott, Dunellen and Hernandez used to insult me it stopped hurting right about half a year ago, I can control those feelings now but Malfoy does _not_ know me, who gives him a write to say what he just did. I knew that I was a Mudblood, and didn't give a shit. But the nicer term is 'Muggle-born'.

"Look," said Malfoy, and I looked towards where he was looking and saw a group of boys – familiar ones – walk through the doors. They looked like they owned the world by the way they were walking.

My heart stopped.

I know the one at the front is Viktor Krum – and he wasn't the nicest person around, at least not to me. The rest were a few familiar faces, here and there. The last one though – he caught my attention and it wasn't because he was attractive.

It was because I _knew_ that dark brown hair that reached just past his ears, covering them effectively, and those blue eyes, and a smile that could melt anyone.

I was a part of the category 'anyone', because it had always worked on me. I dare never tell him that. I wouldn't tell him that sometimes, he was the guy on my mind when I couldn't sleep. He was the one who always fitted with the question, 'Is it love?'

Of course, I tried to never believe this because if it was. Well, shit, I fell for the one guy who friend zoned me.

He is the infamous Titus Calloway. He is indeed my best friend, the one I was writing to. I didn't know he was coming to Hogwarts this year – he didn't even tell me he knew _where _Hogwarts was. No, he isn't dumb. I just...Hogwarts never came up in conversation or in our letters.

When I was about eleven almost twelve, I thought we had the whole Romeo/Juliet thing, but in letters. We had the whole idea 'Letters to Juliet/Romeo' kind of thing. I always thought of him as Romeo, he probably never saw me as 'Juliet'.

I do_n't___fit that criteria, I was _always_ in control and never a _damsel in distress_ kind of thing. I liked being in control, I liked to know who people were. I liked to be able to judge people by one look at them. If I couldn't read them, I couldn't trust them.

I think I made that quite clear, Malfoy being one of those 'I can't read – can't trust' kind of guy. Though, something in his eyes just screamed, 'HELP'. I didn't want to look back at him, so I turned back to Titus, who was having a look around.

Or more like checking the girls out.

I was a little annoyed that he was checking girls out, instead of noticing I was here.

I went to turn back to Malfoy and ask a question, when I heard a _very _familiar voice say 'Avery'. I turned back with a nervous smile, "Hello Titus."

"When did you guys arrive? Wait – i didn't think they'd pick you. You know...how Madam Mezzarati says and all that shit," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He ignored his friends and turned back to me. I gave him a questioning look. I blinked owlishly at him before saying, "Ti, I transferred here." He looked at me but didn't comment; he walked around the side of the table and waited for me to stand up.

I stood up, my eyes showing how happy I was to see him. I hugged him and he gripped me back tightly, "I...I couldn't stay there for another _three_ _years_, they would surly break me by then." I whispered to him. He nodded and then whispered, "I don't blame you – I wish you'd have told me – but I don't blame you. I missed you Ave," I could feel him smile. I nodded, "I missed you too," I said breathing in his scent.

I had always felt safe around him, I trusted him with my life.

We eventually let go of each other, my facade back in place. "Fuck, I wish you wouldn't do that," said Titus. I shrugged, "get used to it Calloway." He shook his head, fighting a smile that was appearing on his lips. Titus walked back around to Krum and the rest of the boys. I wasn't surprised; he did that every time I got to see him.

If Durmstrang came to visit, he'd say hi and 'miss you' and all that jazz, and that walk back to the rest of his boys.

I shook my head; I had no time for that shit.

I turned back to Malfoy and said, "Please tell me...that _only _Durmstrang is here..."

I remember hearing about how the three schools get together for an event, but you know they stopped the event...something about it being way too dangerous. I don't remember, it was a little while ago. I looked at Malfoy and he was glaring at me, "No, as a matter of fact," he started.

I hoped with all that was within me, that he didn't say it – or more importantly, it wasn't real. That what I _know_ he's about to say, isn't what is _actually_ happening.

"Beauxbatons is coming too," he finished and I felt my world shatter. I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths, I tried to run away – and they _follow_ me? How did they find out? I had to blend in...

QUICK BLEND IN!

So they don't see or remember you!

I decided to shrink back in my seat and pretend I was fine – and was a _Respectable Pure-blooded _Witch in Slytherin.

I soon gave up, _obviously_ and turned to Malfoy for help, "how do you act 'pure-blooded'?" Malfoy gave me this funny look that said '_you're insane_.' Thank you, thank you, I pride myself on being insane. NOT. Okay, so what do I do if any of them notices me?

I dart my eyes back to Malfoy when I see Fleur Delacour come through the doors, followed by the rest of the _chosen_ girls. Probably the pretty ones – scratch that, they're all pretty! Stupid _Veela_ Blood.

I watched in disgust as Malfoy watched them, his eyes showing that he knew they were hot. I looked at him and hissed, "They're half breeds."

I didn't know where it came from, maybe because I hated them all with a passion. I wanted them to burn in hell, the same as Purebloods. I was surprised when Malfoy hissed, "I know..."

He then said, "That was Slytherin Worthy," I think that was a complement. I didn't consider about it for long though. Dumbledore was explaining something, I tuned out. I can just ask someone else about it if I seriously need to.

By the time the food arrived, I bluntly ignored Krum, Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe (those two were obnoxious pigs). I turned back to my food, barley eating it, that's for sure.

Titus seemed to sense something was wrong again, and moved to sit beside me; Malfoy barely glanced up and then back at Krum. Titus opened his mouth, but sad nothing and went back to his food. It used to be nothing like this, he used to be the one who was there to cheer me up.

EVEN IN LETTERS, he knew how to cheer me up. I don't feel like his _best _friend anymore, it's like I was replaced. I know that we are growing up, and starting to develop different interests. I love Astronomy and probably will learn to love Potions.

He loves Transfiguration and Charms.

Why CAN'T HE SAY A DAMN THING!

xXx

When dinner finished we stood up silently and walked out of the door, following Malfoy and his group – I knew the Common Room was located in the Dungeons, but _where is that_?

"Avery," he started quietly, and I looked up with an emotionless face and he sighed. "Avery, that shit doesn't fool me. Never has before." Titus said. "Now...did you hear what they said? Or did you tune Dumbledore out, as always?"

"Tuned him out," I replied as we stepped through and looked at the Common Room, I, with a curious look.

It was like a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and ark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite the grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

I noticed a note board and pointed there, so Titus and I walked over to it. There was a password on the notice board, and I faintly heard someone say, "The Password changes every fortnight – so be on your look out."

I looked up at Titus and he shrugged, "doesn't apply to me – I'm leaving after the Tournament." I pouted and he laughed – it must have travelled all the way through the common room because all eyes were on us. Titus leaned close to me and whispered, "I bet none of them know how to laugh, that's why they're staring."

I absentmindedly looked around for a bit before I heard Titus say, "Good night Avery, and talk in the morning?"

I gave him a confused look; he chuckled, but quietened down at the glares. "I have to sleep with everyone us from Durmstrang – sorry." Titus said, he kissed my cheek (as he always does, says it's only 'polite' of him, I normally snort and tell him he's never 'polite'). He walks back out, perhaps back to their ship.

I followed the girls towards the back of the common room, where there was a door-shaped hole in the wall, and as I passed through, realised it was a corridor.

On my right – straight away – was another hole in the wall that was door-shaped, and beside the 'hole' there was a gold plate that said, '_First Years_'.

Another corridor stretched past there, the walls a dim green colour, and there were wooden doors on each side, with the same gold plates, and I caught a glimpse of one with three different names.

Some didn't have names, and some had less than three – and those who were fortunate (or unfortunate to some significant others) there was only their names on there.

There were about eight students in First Year, at least this year round. On the right side had the three names, _Astoria Greengrass, Lysa Joan _and _Emilia Prout. _The one across from that held; _Sara Sharp _and _Kendra Harpstring_.

I kept walking, and not that far along on the _left _side this time had the same door-shaped hole, and beside it with the same gold plate that said, '_Second Years_'. The same corridor – with the same doors, which had names engraved in the gold plates, on the doors. There were about four doors on each side – as the first one had – and they each had one to three names written on the gold plates. Some of them even had _one_ name on them.

The doors at the far back, on both right and left, had no names, just _blank_ gold plates. By the looks of things there were about nine students in Second Year, for this year. I think if you calculate it there is supposed to be eighteen beds, and six seem to be vacant – because the last two doors were vacant with _blank_ gold plates.

Three on the first door on the left, and two on the door next to that, across from them, the first in the right had two, and the one beside that held two names also, and they were engraved on the gold plates.

The closest to me on the right side, the first door held two names;_Abaigeal____Belser_ and _Eldin Pegrem_.

I kept walking, and not that far up, again, was a door on the right side. This time beside the door-shaped hole, on the gold plate was, '_Third Years_.' It was the same corridor as the last two, four doors on each side, with a gold plate on each of them. There was only a few I could see there – like the name _Sandra Brandon _and _Jamaica Maryhart_. Their names were engraved on the gold plate, on the first door on the right.

I couldn't see that far, but it seemed that there weren't twenty students in Third Year, there were extra rooms _just in case_. Ever heard of, "_Better be safe than sorry_."

I kept walking, and on the left side, it was exactly same – except the first gold plate, had, '_Fourth Years_'. The first name I caught, on the left side, engraved as the first name on the gold plate was, _Hestia Carrow_, and under it said _Flora Carrow_. Under their name said, _Miles Bletchley_. On the right side had, the three names, _Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson_ and _Millicent Bullstrude. _

The door next to that one, held two names; _Sophia __Leitner_ and _Isla Breslaw_. I didn't remember any of these names of course. Except the name '_Carrow_', that seemed to jog something in my mind. I shook my head, I had never met these girls before – I have never even _seen_ them, so how was I to know the name '_Carrow_' anyway?

I kept walking and on the right side was the same as the last four, but instead of the other years the gold plate said, '_Fifth Years'_. This was the one I was supposed to go through, by the looks of things. There were four doors on each side – as the rest had – and each had their own gold plate on the door.

The walls were the same dim green colour, the doors were all wooden. The same gold plates on each of the six doors – three lined each side – and I wanted to find my name as quick as possible, thank you.

The first door on the right held three names, and I wanted to groan when I skimmed through;_Edwina Mureika, Rexanna Cipriano_ and_ Reselda Stefanik_, and _not_ finding my name. The one on the left held two names; _Latesha Leitner_ (probably the big sister of Sophia) and _Janecska Friedell._

So I walked through the corridor, the second one on the left held the three names; _Janice Williams_, _Salvadora Breslaw_ (probably the elder sister of Isla, but only by a year) and _Samantha Hultmark_. The door was open, and the room was big, three old-fashioned four-poster beds were in the room.

One on the left, the far back wall, and the one on the right, there was green curtains on the beds. A Slytherin crest adorned the walls and the light was dim and not very bright. There was three trunks, the bed at the back wall, had the trunk in front.

I could only see one trunk other trunk, which was in front of the bed on the right side. The trunk was facing the back wall, and I could only see one side – whereas on the left side, I could not see the trunk, but you just guess it's there…you know?

Then I cursed where my name and where was my dorm?

The second one on the right held one name; _Faith Muello_ but that wasn't my name and I closed my eyes sighing. Why wasn't my name here?

I might be having a bit of a panic attack, I just want to fit in – and what is worse, is the fact I cannot find my dorm! I'm tired, and wish to sleep. I feel like going to a prefect and shouting at them.

I checked the third door on the left, on the door, where the gold plate was, the name _Avery Lorelei_ was engraved on it. I let the tiniest smile grave my lips, for a second before the door opened – _from the inside_.

"Oh, hello…"

I noticed that the room wasn't as big as the one I saw before, it was way smaller. There was two beds in the room – I did not understand but whatever – but the walls were decorated the same, the same lights, the same beds and all that jazz. I noticed for the first time that there was two windows at the back of the room, one on the left and one on the right. There was a small desk in between where the windows started on each side, and ended at the walls.

There were ancient-looking windows, like a piece of art.

I suddenly spotted the girl, and she was seated on the bed, on the right side of the wall. She was the one who had talked before…

"I'm sorry – I know this is your dorm…," my eyebrows furrowed and she hurriedly explained. "I just thought – this year there was a new girl…and all…I didn't want to have my own dorm – and I do _not _wish to share with Latesha or Janecska…Latesha is nice and all…but I do not get along with Janecska all that well…and…erm…thought we could share? I have never had a dorm mate before…or you know…siblings…or any cousins…and I was just like 'what the hell'?"

I just stared at her, as she pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. "Or…I could move back? I haven't moved in really…just….sat here…waited to ask your permission…and all that."

I shook my head, "you can stay…I have never had a dorm mate either before…no one wished to share with me," I rubbed the back of my neck and walked towards the bed on the left – but never actually _completing_ the destination.

I tripped over something, something hard and metal-like. My eyes widened as I scrambled to stand up, completing forgetting my façade, and just yelped out loud.

The girl laughed, and I turned a glare to her, she shook her head hurriedly. "Sorry…"

"Its fine…," I sighed and turned back to the metal-like object and kicked it once, and then yelped in surprise by the pain. I probably should have seen that coming. "Ouch," I hissed and then turned to the girl.

"What's in here? Wait – what _is_ it?" but the brown-haired girl just stared at me, blinking owlishly. "It's a- a trunk…I thought it was yours, it _was_ placed closest to that bed. I kind of…just moved this bed in here, but magic of course…and yeah…the trunk has been there for _ages_."

I shook my head, "you have a mistake – this is not mine. My things are still at the Leaky Caldron. I don't even own…this – this _thing_!"

"I can't afford one either!"

The girl laughed, "you're funny…I'm Faith Muello. Nice to meet you."

"Avery Lorelei," I said. "You too…so if this thing…is _mine_ why have I never been notified of such things?"

The girl – Faith – shrugged. "Beats me. So you don't mind if I just…you know, have this room instead," she asked, her blue eyes staring at me.

Her blue eyes were darker than mine ever were, mine were lighter, but I believe hers was probably prettier. I shrugged to her question, "Nah, you can be my dorm mate. But I don't see you staying for long."

"Why?"

I chose to not answer and say, "Anyway, your name is still on the other dorm," I said and she nodded. "I'll change it tomorrow."

She pulled out her wand, and I involuntarily flinched back on my bed. She muttered something and a trunk flew through the doorway and set itself in front of Faith's new bed. Not a second later, the door slammed.

"Well…that was interesting…"

Faith was sitting on her bed, the trunk open in front of her, as she dug through it. "You know…" her voice was muffled, because I couldn't see her, the lid of the trunk was in the way. "When you pick up your things from the Leaky Caldron…I'll help you settle in if you need. Oh, and classes start on Monday."

I nodded absentmindedly, as I pulled out my wand, and mumbled "_Wingardium Leviosa." _The – empty, as I've just realised – trunk floated behind my bed, closer to the window on my side, and the desk which was in the middle of the room, and set itself on that side of my bed. This was actually the head of the bed, as I wished to sleep closer to the window, than the door anyway.

I didn't care much, and I turned back to Faith as I took my robes off, and placed them at the end of my bed, noticing a piece of parchment.

"That's your timetable," said Faith with a small smile. I didn't know Slytherins were _allowed_ to. At least my roommate shows her emotions, and I think I can trust her, at least until she gives me reason not to.

"Thanks..." I said and then used my wand to transfigure the clothing I was wearing into my pyjamas; a light green tank top (I would have it in blue, but seeing as I am now sorted into Slytherin, might get used to wearing the colours) and my shorts. They were plain black, but I liked them that way. The waist band was a grey colour though, it looked plain and simple.

I pulled the blankets down, to get into my bed. Dumbledore said that a teacher would be taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get my books and my things from the Leaky Caldron. So I needed sleep, I didn't want to sleep in or be too tired to do anything else.

Faiths soon joined me, and as the lights were turned off, and all I could hear was the lake lapping against the walls, and the soft breathing of my roommate.

Today hadn't been the best, I had noticed that Hernandez and Scot had followed me, but thankfully Dunellen hadn't, at least two out of three is way better than all three!

I can get through it until the Tournament is over, or the year? I wasn't listening. I had Titus with me, and I knew I'd have a good year with him – not counting the moments the girls come to annoy me. My roommate was nice, and she _showed_ emotion, emotion I could trust. I knew to stay away from Malfoy and his followers, and to just stick by myself. I can get by this year, and you know what, I have Potions on Monday.

Out of all of the years of my life, I knew this year would be more _eventful_ but somehow better than the rest. I couldn't wait to get stuck into it.

A/N: _I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it, it did get a bit boring at the end...Next chapter will be better, I PROMISE. It's more eventful and plot-twisting._

_So a few questions:_

_What do you think of Faith?_

_What do you think Faith meant by 'not getting along with Janecska'? _

_Do you like Titus? _

_What do you think of the way Malfoy is acting? _

_Just a few thoughts for you, please __Review __it would make my day! _

_Until the next update,_

_Ely xx _


End file.
